


Silence

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Plot, What Plot?





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Silence by Jam-Wired

Author: jam-wired  
Email:   
Title: Silence  
Series/Sequel: Sequel to In the Silence Before  
URL: http://members.dencity.com/jamwired/writing.htm or directly at http://members.dencity.com/jamwired/writing/silence2.txt  
Size: 4KB  
Rating/Type: Adult/Slash, PWP  
Characters: Krycek, Skinner  
Pairing: Krycek/Skinner  
Archive: No  
Summary: Plot, What Plot?  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Alex Krycek. The X-files and its characters are the property of Chris Carter and Twentieth Century Fox Film. Copyright infringement is not intended.  
This is a m/m, PWP, Adult story. That means: two pages graphically detailing two men having SEX, and there is NO PLOT! If you are under age or this sort of thing offends you, leave now. You have been warned.

* * *

* * *  
Silence  
* * *

As the steadily throbbing burn pushed its way into him, he bit his lower lip and let out a strained groan that echoed against the walls of the lightly furnished room. Another deep push, and he was there, opening his mouth and moaning. The loud trickle of water outside, running down the metal railing and puddling on the cement, was a dim noise in the background. Rain beat against the window, seemingly coming from all directions, loud as it was.

A gentle pull away from his body, the slipping of muscle against muscle, and the burning sensation thrummed even harder than before, holding to the pulse of his own heartbeat. There was the briefest pause and then a forward thrust, pushing into him, pressing that spot just so. Turning his head to the side, cheek against the pillow, he let out a small gasp, pursing his lips together when there was another pull away, a cold breeze of air and then another thrust.

He licked his lips and began a steady grunting as a rhythm was established. A tongue lapped at his neck, and he turned his head again to search for lips, sucking greedily when he found his mark. The room flashed white with lightning, and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the face before him--instead being reminded of another face, one even less pleasing. He would do this because he had been told to do this. He would like this because he had been told to like this.

When a hand brushed his stomach and lower, a firm grip against his flesh, Alex did open his eyes then. Grasping the sheets blindly with a hand, the other covering the hand of the one who smoothly pumped him, Alex was gone. He didn't want this; he didn't want this; he didn't want this. God.

"Fuck," just a murmur

He wanted this. Harder, and deeper, and there, right there. His control slipped away, and he was lost, spilling himself onto and across already wet skin, convulsing as the large fist pulled and pulled until he was tender and wanted no more but didn't want it to end.

Thrusting--more erratic this time--shaking body over him, dominating, and pure animal, and all Alex could think was how good, how fucking good. He bit his lower lip again, trying to raise his ass even higher to accommodate, squeezing his muscles tightly and enjoying the grunts of pleasure from above him. This was what he wanted. A final thrust, fingers digging harshly into his thighs, and his partner was climaxing, sucking and tonguing at his neck hard enough to leave a bruise.

Alex's hands fell to his sides, eyes closed. The other man was damp and heavy on him, but he was apathetic to the unmoving weight that was pressing against his chest, that was still warm and thick in his body.

The man rolled off of him gently, always strangely careful after sex not to crush his partner. Arms encircled him, and Alex was pulled into a loving embrace, neither man caring much about the mess, about the morning. Closing his eyes, Alex sighed and tried not to think of anything, finding it even more difficult than it already was to do when quiet words were whispered near his ear.

"Is this forever?"

Alex smiled a small sad smile and opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it.

He closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

End

  
Archived: May 27, 2001 


End file.
